zornpediafandomcom-20200216-history
Sagnum Woods
The Sagnum Woods is one half of a forest complex, the other half is the Dark Hain. There is a big lake in between both areas with some paths around and through the lake connecting both parts. The complex is surrounded by a mountain range which makes journeys to the areas by foot quite difficult, but the guild is working on ways to improve the accessibility of the area with airships and wingdrake flight support. The Sagnum Woods is a forest hunting ground with big clearings and lots of light coming through the trees. This part of the complex is visibly abundant in life in every layer. Areas are wide and colorful and most of the monsters that inhabit this section are quite peaceful and don't attack until threatened. A variety of different plants like berry shrubs, different fruit trees, wild herbs and vegetables can be found here as well as different mushrooms. Layout - *'Base Camps': The first base camp is right at Area 1 at the foot of the northeast mountain furthest away from the lake. The only path leads to Area 1. *'Area 1': A big, grassy area with few trees and shrubs. Two ways are accessible, one goes south to Area 2 on rocky terrain, the second one leads to Area 4 inside the forest in the west. *'Area 2': An broad path leading upwards close to the mountain barrier in the east. Rocks with lichen and small resilient plants are scattered around. The path branches to Area 3 which is located at a cliff south-west and Area 11 an cave beneath which connects underground paths under a big portion of the forest. *'Area 3': A cliff above the forest on which the whole forest can be viewed from its high elevation. Bigger flying monsters built their nests here. By jumping down the cliff in the north-east of this terrain you end up in Area 8, the walls can be climbed up as well from the other way around. *'Area 4': A small area at the entrance of the forest. A lot of bushes thrive in the light abundant here and a lot of light shines down between the few, quite young trees. One way south leads into Area 5 while a second one connects this area with Area 6 south-west. *'Area 5': This area is located deeper in the forest and is more densely grown with trees but still light slips through the tree crowns making the area still quite illuminated. A lot of bushes grow here but paths are accessible as their trampled out by the forest inhabitants. In the east a way goes to Area 7, a second one south leads to Area 8 and a small cave opening west connects to Area 12. *'Area 6': A big clearing with some small bodies of water and only few trees growing. Muddy ground pervades the grassy terrain creating a mosaic of wet and dry surfaces in the west to south part of the area. A big tree grows in the east of the area. One path into a cave leads to Area 13 in the south. *'Area 7': A small area at the foot of a rock wall. Nests of different monsters are found here in the wall or on small ledges at the wall. *'Area 8': A wide area with trees growing in weird shapes completely covered in moss, ivy and other plants. A lot of deadwood can be found here as well. A path leads to Area 9 in the west, another way connects this area with Area 10 in the south. *'Area 9': A more lightly grown areas with a lot of bare trees standing tall in a distance from each other as well as a quite muddy ground. The shore of the lake borders south-east to the area. Area 10 to the east, Area 13 in a cave north-west and Area 19 (Dark Hain) are accesible from here. *'Area 10': This area is located directly at the shore of the lake and most of the ground is either muddy or rocky. In the water a lot of reed grows close to the land. One path south leads to Area 16, a small island in the lake, as well as another to Area 17 east, both located in the Dark Hain part of the complex. *'Area 11': *'Area 12': *'Area 13': *'Area 14': *'Area 15': Hazards Endemic Life and Interactables *WIP Monsters Gathering *'Bones': ** Notes *This hunting ground can be accessed as a single area but may also be combined with the Dark Hain into one big area depending on the quest. **Expeditions usually give access to both areas as once both areas are available.